Carpe Diem
by Cassie Effy
Summary: Cuando uno crece todo cambia, el mundo se sigue moviendo y la gente viene y se va. Es una lección que debemos aprender si queremos hacernos más fuerte. Lecciones a aprender: El amor va, viene y se vuelve a ir. Algunos amigos son para siempre. No somos eternos. Y por eso... aprovechemos el tiempo y vayamos tras nuestros sueños.
1. 0

_Cuando uno crece todo cambia, el mundo se sigue moviendo y la gente viene y se va._

 _Es una lección que debemos aprender si queremos hacernos más fuerte._

 _Lecciones a aprender:_

 _El amor va, viene y se vuelve a ir._

 _Algunos amigos son para siempre._

 _No somos eternos._

 _Y por eso... aprovechemos el tiempo y vayamos tras nuestros sueños._


	2. 1 Juntos otra vez

**1\. Juntos otra vez  
**

* * *

 _\- ¡Corré, vamos Mikan! -Un pequeño rubio le gritaba a otra pequeña niña que lo venía persiguiendo desde atrás. Ella acelero para intentar ponerse a su altura pero simplemente calló de rodillas al suelo. Estas comenzaron a arder y la pequeña comenzó a llorar, él chico se acerco con rapidez y con sus pequeñas manos tocó la herida de la chica - ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto, su voz transmitía culpa al ver brotar tantas lagrimas de parte de su amiga._

 _\- ¡No! Esto es tú culpa, Ruka ¡siempre corres lejos de mí, te adelantas y jamás puedo alcanzarte! -La pequeña niña se paso la manos por la cara intentando quitar cualquier rastro de lagrimas y mocos que se pudiese hacer presente - Siempre me dejas atrás..._

 _\- Lo siento Mi-chan -Se disculpo el pequeño rubio mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas por la culpa que le hacía sentir que su amiga se haya lastimado por su culpa - Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar atrás. -Le prometió, tendiéndole una mano para que ella se levantará del suelo._

 _\- ¿Nunca más? -Quiso reafirmar ella, con una cara de cachorrito mojado._

 _\- Nunca más. -Ella tomó su mano para levantarse, sacudió su vestido y él tironeo un poco de ella, apurado - ¡Natsume y Hotaru nos esperan! -Señalo la casa en la esquina de la calle siguiente - Vamos._

 _Y ella se dejó guiar, gustosa de tomar su mano._

* * *

 **10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

* * *

La joven castaña caminaba hacia su nuevo salón con determinación, bueno, exteriormente eso era lo que intentaba transmitir. Se sentía aturdida, los primeros días de clase ya le hacían pasar un mal momento pero que le tocará con tres personas que habían significado tanto en alguna etapa de su vida y a las cuales repentinamente dejó de hablar le hacía sentir algo nostálgica e incómoda.

Cuando llegó al salón de clase su suerte no pudo ser otra, allí se encontraba la fría reina del hielo, Hotaru Imai con su libro. Nadie más en el salón, sólo ella y la pelinegra que levanto la vista para ver quien llegaba, frunció el ceño y simplemente volvió a lo que hacía antes de su llegada.

Se sentó lo más atrás que pudo, escondiendo la cabeza en sus brazos ¿Dónde se encontraba la idiota de su amiga cuando más la necesitaba? Iba a colapsar si no entraba por esa puerta en cinco segundos pero no, simplemente comenzaron a llegar algunos otros chicos. Algunos ingresaban al aula en grupo mientras que otros llegaban con la cabeza gacha, sin conocer a nadie y por ésa misma puerta de pronto entro Ruka.

Al parecer se había cortado el cabello desde la última vez que lo vio, claro que sí, fue hace más 4 meses, más o menos, todos hacemos cosas distintas en cuatro meses, todos nos vemos distintos. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella brindándole una media sonrisa mientras que ella apretaba los dientes de la rabia que le daba cualquier acto de simpatía que pudiese tener para con ella aquel chico.

\- ¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo. -Saludo acercándose a ella ¿Por qué lo hacía? Él la había lastimado tanto y aún así le daba la cara para ir a preguntarle que tal estaba ¿Cómo explicarle qué tal estaba? Se preguntaba la castaña, porque a esa pregunta podrían ir cosas como MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN. Y esa sería la respuesta más elegante de todas las que tenía en su mente en esos momentos.

Sonrió de forma forzada, intentando demostrar su orgullo - Que... alegría verte. Supongo. -Le devolvió el saludo para mirar hacia su costado, cuando volvió a mirar para el lado donde se suponía que estaba él se encontraba en la puerta del aula saludando a Natsume, la persona número #3 que no deseaba ver hoy pero que, para su desgracia, iba a terminar viendo todo el año.

¡Y esa puta de Luna que no llegaba!

\- Mikan -Un castaño al que conocía como Koko, un antiguo amigo de la escuela primaria se acerco a ella, sonriente. Tras el venía Kitsu, con él jamás había hablado demasiado pero... bueno, estaba junto a su amigo siempre - No nos ha tocado en la misma clase desde primaria ¿Es una suerte, cierto? Kitsu, Hotaru, Natsume, tú y yo, todos juntos en una misma aula otra vez...

\- Y Ruka... -Oyó murmurar a Kitsu por detrás pero Koko simplemente decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su discurso:

\- Como decía, por fin nosotros cinco juntos otra vez.

Mikan quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta ahora miró a Ruka y después a Koko - ¿Sucedió algo? -Preguntó, ella había entendido que si bien esos dos no eran amigos se encontraban en buenos términos.

Cuando el amigo de Koko estaba a punto de responder el castaño suspiro su sonrisa se fue por sólo un segundo y cuando abrió la boca para hablar esta volvió - Claro que no, todo genial...

Le saludo con una mano y se alejaron a donde habían dejado sus mochilas anteriormente. Ella aprovecho el momento para mandarle un mensaje a su amiga, no podía ser que después de tener tanta suerte de estar juntas en el mismo aula ella decidiera no venir en el primer día.

El profesor llegó, era Narumi-sensei de Literatura, lo había tenido el año pasado y era un profesor algo... especial pero le caía bien y le gustaba como impartía la materia así que eso era suficiente.

\- Bien, chicos, por lo que veo hay caras que ya conozco -Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mikan y esta sonreía - y hay otras que estoy conociendo. Así que bueno, para los que no me conocen me presentó soy Narumi e imparto la asignatura de Literatura. No soy exigente pero sí espero que trabajen, quiero que eso quedé claro. Y ahora voy a pasar a repartir...

Una melena rubia paro en la puerta del salón, sosteniéndose las rodillas y con la respiración agitada - Llegó tarde... lo... lo siento...

Se disculpo con el sensei haciendo una reverencia.

\- Por lo que veo no pierdes viejas costumbres, Koizumi. -Comentó divertido el profesor y le pidió amablemente que se siente. Ella buscó con la mirada a su amiga y corrió hacia su banco, a su lado.

\- Tengo algo genial para contarte. -Le dijo la rubia.

\- Como decía antes de la llegada de Koizumi, pasaré a repartir algunas hojas y quiero que me cuenten algo de ustedes. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado en sus vidas en el último tiempo y sea tan importante como para transmitirlo por escrito.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Susurro Mikan, manteniendo la vista fija en Narumi que seguía explicando la consigna de la tarea mientras comenzaba a repartir hojas.

\- Natsume terminó con Anna ¿Puedes creerlo? Al parecer rompieron en verano, él se canso de que le sean infiel y... ¡adivina a que nos lleva eso!

\- No lo sé ¿A qué? -Preguntó burlona su amiga mientras que Luna recibía dos hojas de parte de Narumi y le proporcionaba una.

\- ¡QUE ESTA LIBRE PARA ATACAR! -Habló un poco más fuerte y volteó a verlo - Para poner las cosas mejor, estamos en la misma clase ¡El destino ha conspirado! -Mikan suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada a Natsume que hurgaba en su nariz con el lapicero - ¿No es perfecto? -Murmuró Luna derretida.

Para sus adentros la castaña pensaba ¡Claro! Quizá se hurgaba la nariz con el lapicero y... olía los mocos para después pegarlos debajo de su mesa pero eso no le quitaba la belleza física que siempre le caracterizo y mala persona no era, o por lo menos no era el recuerdo que tenía sobre él.

\- Sí te hace feliz... -Dijo la chica, hurgando en su mochila por una lapicero para comenzar con la tarea asignada. - No creo que deberías ilusionarte de todas formas ya que esos chicos son así, van y vuelven todos los días.

\- ¡Pero esta vez es distinto, estamos en la misma clase!

\- Al igual que Anna. -La chica rubia abrió sus ojos azules por completo ¿Anna estaba en esta clase también? Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrarla pero no hubo rastros de ella. - No vino hoy pero su nombre esta en las listas. -Agregó Mikan al notar su confusión - Mira, entiendo que te gusté pero no dejes que te lastimé y eso será seguro ya que te digo que en unos días volverán a estar juntos así que... no sería bueno hacerse ilusiones.

Luna se cruzo de brazos hacia atrás - Siempre tan positiva Mikan, es por eso que te va tan bien en el amor. -Respondió irónica la chica de ojos azules recibiendo una mirada despectiva de su amiga.

\- Por cierto -Narumi llamó la atención de los estudiantes - ya que son dos por pupitre elegiré quien irá con quien por el resto del año, será algo completamente al azar claro ésta. Con su compañero harán todos los trabajos que pida en equipo.

\- ¡Quizá me toqué con Natsume! -Oyó decir a Luna.

\- Ojalá que no me toqué con Ruka o Hotaru. -Mencionó ella por lo bajo.

El profesor comenzó seleccionar nombres al azar y hacer que estos se sentarán juntos, del primer banco hasta el último. La buena suerte que tuvo Mikan fue que le tocase con el simpático de Koko, que si bien no hablaban tanto como cuando niños tenían una buena relación. Por otro lado, a Luna no le fue tan bien con su deseo terminó sentada al lado del chico que odiaba por romper el corazón de su amiga mientras el chico al que quería a su lado terminó sentado con una chica que no conocía y ya comenzaba a odiar. Hotaru había sido designada a sentarse con Anna por el resto del año mientras que Kitsu con un chico que al parecer ya conocía.

\- ¿Conforme con tu nuevo compañero de pupitre? -Cuestionó Koko, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es mejor que alguien que no conozco.

\- Eres un poco tímida ¿No? -Preguntó él de repente y apoyo la cabeza en sus brazos - De pequeña no eras así, solías saltar y gritar por ahí todo el día, incluso mordías gente. Es en serio, solías morderme.

Ella se encogió de hombros - Es sólo... al comienzo. Después de que tomé algo de confianza comienzo a saltar, gritar y, bueno, sólo a gente especial, morder. -Bromeó, era bueno re animar una amistad el primer día de clase.

\- ¿Eres alguna clase de vampiro? ¡Dime que brillas!

Se mantuvieron charlando por un rato, Koko le caía bien. Era tal y como le recordaba. Por otro lado dos rubios se encontraban en un sepulcral silencio, bueno, Luna lo estaba mientras Ruka le sonreía con perspicacia.

\- ¿No te pones feliz? Piensa que tendrás el placer de conocernos a fondo y ver hasta donde podemos llegar junto.

\- Escucha Ruka, al único lugar que llegaría contigo sería Burj Khalifa, estaríamos en lo más alto del edificio y el único fondo que conocerías serías al que caerás cuando te éste empujando.

\- Siempre tan cariñosa.

\- Te odio. -Dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a Natsume, la chica le hablaba sin parar ¿Qué tan mal se vería si le tiraba una goma a la cabeza? Giro a ver a Mikan hablar con su compañero de pupitre, Koko, por lo menos no era Ruka.

El timbre sonó - Bien chicos, hora de entregar la tarea.

Dios, y ella que no había hecho nada.

* * *

 **DIOS, SÉ QUE ME VAN A DECIR: TODO DE VUELTA NO, DEMORÓ DIEZ MIL AÑOS LLEGAR AL CAPÍTULO 46 O COSAS ASÍ COMO "QUE ONDA CON ESTA VERSIÓN NO ES NADA QUE VER" Yo le expliqué a una chica por fanfiction, cuando comencé esta historia tenía 14 y no sabía para donde llevarla ni nada de eso. Lo que puedo ofrecer ahora es un poquito de mejoría, la historia esta algo cambiada. Algunas partes que leyeron ya no estarán, otras sí. Los primeros capítulos no serán por personaje, bueno quizá alguno pero no muchos, y eso. Dejen su voto, y comentario y los amo mil perdón la demora ando con tantas pruebas y exposiciones que creo que me voy a desmayar ¿Soy la única con pánico a presentar en clase? que vergüenza.**


End file.
